


Roses are red

by passionjunkie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionjunkie/pseuds/passionjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dateless, Liam takes on the mission of locating the misdelivered roses he ordered his mother for valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red

“Hey, love.” His mother answered after two rings.

“Happy valentines.” Liam smiled down at the pan. “Did you like the roses?”

“What roses, Hun?”

Liam frowned. “The roses – I got a text that the flowers were delivered today.”

“I didn’t get anything?”

“Oh –“

“No worries, Liam. You don’t have to get me anything, darling.”

Damn it. They’d cost a fortune. Well, a fortune as far as flowers go anyway. “That’s not right. I’m going to call the florist.”

“Oh okay but –“

Liam hung up. He phoned the number that sent him the automatic text and got a recorded voicemail. He scribbled down the number the recording gave him then called it.

“Hello, Floras Flower boutique. How can I help you?”

“Yeah, hello. I got a text earlier today that my order was delivered but It hasn’t seemed to been delivered.”

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. What’s your name?”

“Liam.”

“Let me check on my computer.” A pause. “Says here the order went out with the twelve a clock truck to –“ She read of the delivered address.

Liam sighed. “That’s _my_ address. But the number’s wrong. I Live in apartment building two b.”

“I’m so sorry sir. If you come in you’ll, of course, get a full refund and we’ll send out a new bouquet of flowers on the house.”

But it’s valentine’s day today, Liam thought petulantly and frowned. He scratched the back of his neck and poked down at the egg frying in the pan then said “what number did you say it was sent to again?”

“Four A.”

“I’ll try go over there and see if they got it.”

“The compensation still stands.”

“That’s okay.” Liam flipped the egg. He wouldn’t feel good about craving his money back anyway. The lady that helped him pick out the flowers had been so nice. And it’s a small local shop. He bid her goodbye and she said another sorry before he hung up.

-

He was standing in front of the door to the apartment number he’d been given and considered if this was dumb but decided for it since he’s already walked over and knocked lightly on the door. The door swung open and a guy in just boxers frowned at him.

“Hi” He said and leaned against the door jamb.

Was it too late to turn around and sprint down the stairs? “Hey. I’m um, I bought some flowers and they were delivered to this address by mistake.”

“Oh.” His face dropped. “I thought they were for me.”

“Eh –“

“I’m fucking with you.” The guy snorted.

“Oh.”

“I put them in water.” The guy disappeared, still speaking “Was about to call the name of the store but I passed out on the sofa.”

He appeared again with a familiar bouquet. “Got a hot date?” He asked as he handed over the flowers by the stem. His eyes fixed on Liam’s.

“Yeah.” Liam said before he could catch himself because for some reason he didn’t want this stranger to judge him. Which was stupid but..

“Yeah?” The guy smirked. “I read the card.”

Oh. He forgot there was a card attached. Damn it.

“Um.” He stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat.

“’For the best mommy ever’ was a nice ending, I liked it. Very heartfelt.”

Damn it. Liam got the flowers, he could just run. But no. His feet were stuck like he was standing in freaking quicksand. At least with quicksand there’d be a possibility of it swallowing him whole.

“Don’t worry.” The guy smirked. “I think it’s cute.”

Cute. “Cute.” Liam said, out loud.

He quirked a brow, almost challenging, as he smirked wider. “Yeah, cute. I’m close with my mum too.”

There was a short pause before Liam cleared his throat and said “So you don’t have a hot date either?”

“Why do you say that?” The guy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Um. Well, It’s almost six and you’re -” He made a gesture at his undressed state. “napping.”

“Yeah,” his arms fell. “No, I was thinking of ordering pizza and watch some movies.”

“Sounds nice.”

The guy looked almost amused and Liam froze when he realized it sounded like he was coyly hinting at an invitation.

“I didn’t –“

The guy interrupted him. “Do you want to join me?”

“Yeah?”  

“Sure.”

Liam bit down on his bottom lip then glanced down at the flowers. “I should deliver these to my –“

“Mommy” he quickly filled in for him and Liam snorted, smiling.

“My _mum_. “, the guy grinned, “but I could come back.”

“Yeah.” He reached out a hand. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam.”

“I know. It said so on the card; right before ‘your loving son’.”

Liam took his hand and shook it firmly; giving an extra hard shake with a mock-glare before retracting his hand. Zayn smirked. “See you soon, Liam.”

Liam jogged down the stairs with the flowers in hand, smiling.


End file.
